Filling nail holes (or holes from other hardware including screws, bolts, and the like) in drywall, wood, plaster, and the like, is an important step in many projects. Filling such holes can be a messy process. The present invention features a hardware hole filling device for filling such holes. The device of the present invention can also be used for other tasks, for example for repairing the holes prior to filling. In some cases, the device can be used to seal holes (e.g., nail holes) in hotel rooms or other locations where a camera may be hidden. The device of the present invention is compact and durable, easy to use (and thus time-saving), and generally mess-free.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.